Call of the breaze
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: Katara goes to help the fellowship of the ring and zuko ends up following her. Parings: katara legolas, zuko Eyowen


Katara pov

I looked behind me at the western air temple as I rode my horse down the path. I had received word from an old friend who was currently in Rohan. I just hope the group,can survive without me for a little while.  
_

Zuko's pov

I watched as Katara left the airtemple, she was up to something and I had to find out what. I followed her to the outside of the woods and stopped to catch my breath, when I looked up she had stopped at the stream to fill her water pouch, so I hid behind a tree. I saw her mont her horse and take off and I followed. After running for hours she finally stopped her horse and made camp at the base of a small hill. I had never seen this terrain before. She then pulled out a piece of bread from her bag, took one bite, and put it away. I thought it strange that she had taken one bite instead of eating the whole thing but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I saw her lay down on her back and drift off to sleep.  
_

The next morning I arose with the sun as usual and saw that Katara was packing up her horse. I followed her for the next few hours but then she stopped all of a sudden on top of a hill. I watched from the bottom as she dismounted her horse." You're better at running then I thought" she said and I froze. "How did you know I was here" I asked in disbelief. "Your footsteps were loud" she said simply. I rolled my eyes at her. "So where are we going" I asked. "To Rohan" she replied. "What" I said. " a friend of mine needs some help" she answered. "Um, ok" I said not sure about the situation. "Well do you want a ride or not" she asked as she mounted the horse. I nodded and quickly mounted. The ride was silent the rest of the way there. Suddenly I could see a small palace in the distance. We soon arrived and people were bustling around as if they were getting ready for something. Katara handed the riens on her horse to a servant and approached the palace. I followed her in. The sight I saw when I walked in the door made me drop my jaw. There were two men, a woman, A DWARF, AND AN ELF! The next thing I knew Katara had approached the elf and started speaking jiberish. The elf then answered in the same language and then one of the men joined in and made it an all out jiberish conversation. "What are they saying" I whispered to the guard standing next to me. He chuckled as if there was some sort of joke here and I was the punch line. I directed my attention back to katara and something caught my attention. In the middle of whatever language she was speaking I heard her say my name. What on earth did I have to do with this. The entire group looked in my direction after that. The elf said something to me in that weird language and I looked at him with the most confused look I had ever given anyone. " he speaks English Legolas" I heard Katara mutter. "My apologies, if I may ask, would you be willing to lend our team your serves along with lady Katara" the elf said in an extremely uptight voice. "Uh, wait a second, I have two questions" I said. "Only two, I would have thought at least ten by now" the man to the elf's right said with a grin. "First, what do you want me to do, second, lady Katara?"I asked. "We need some fighting help and you might as well since you're here" Katara said. "Fine" I said. " good, we leave by day break tomorrow, be ready" one of the men said. I followed katara out of the room. "So what's with the whole lady katara thing" I asked. "Legolas just calls me that out of respect, nothing else" she said looking slightly disappointed. I made sure to remember that for later. "We're talking about the elf, right" I said. "Yep" she answered. "Who are the others" I asked. "The dwarf is Gimly, the man on legolas's right is Aragorn, the woman is princess Eyowen, and that leaves king Theoden" she answered. "And where are you in all of this" I asked. She smiled then answered" when I was a little girl an earth kingdom ship stopped at the South Pole and I climbed a bored when it took off. In the end I found out it was an elvin ship. And that was the day I met the troublesome two, Aragorn and legolas. Ounce we arrived at Rivendell lord elrond took me in and trained me to become a warrior, and then the troublesome tree was born. Legolas, Aragorn and I still know how to get into trouble to this day" she said. I chuckled at the image. "So how did you get home" I asked. She sighed. "I traveled with legolas to the South Pole one year and I ended up staying their" she said. "And I thought my history was complicated" I said. She smiled after that.

AN hope you guys liked it. There will be some zuko and Eyowen scenes in the next chapter.


End file.
